The Geeks Get The Girls
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Liley, that's all I'm saying. Song by. American Hi-Fi


**AN: Liley one-shot. I love, love, love this song, and I'm super hyper.**

**Disclamier: If I owned any of this, I wouldn't be living where I am now...**

_Another Friday night, to get the feeling right  
At the bar when he sees her coming over  
What you gonna do, if she walks up to you  
Tongue tied better get yourself together  
Pound another drink, to give him time to think  
What's your sign hey I think you know a friend of mine  
All the stupid lines, that he had ever heard  
Wouldn't come to mind he couldn't say a word_

Miley smiled as the same blonde haired girl who had been here the last two weeks, walked up and sat down next to her at the bar.

She tried to talk, but found her words coming out in jumbles, and the other girl laughed, turning to face her, and put a huge smile on her face.

Miley once again tried to talk, but this time, her beer dribbled down her shirt, and the girl let out a loud laugh, and Miley rolled her eyes.

"So, I think you know one of my friends, Oliver?" Miley asked, and the other girl's face lit up.

"Yeah, that boy is such a dork, I'm Lilly, by the way" she said, and Miley felt herself smile brightly at the sound of the girl's name.__

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

Miley smiled as she watched Lilly beat the crap out of some big guy in pool.

"You did awesome!" she yelled, as Lilly came back and sat down next to her once again, and then smiled at her, although she looked tired.

Lilly walked away as she was challenged to another game, and Miley grinned.

"I'm gonna get you Lilly" she mumbled, going to watch Lilly play.__

Got her holding steady, forget her name already  
Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song  
He's got the line is it your place or mine  
She turns and walks away, where did he go wrong?  
But waiting by the car, she says what took you so long

It was two weeks later, and Miley and Lilly had met almost every other day at the same bar, sometimes to drink, sometimes just to talk.

"So...uhhh..." Miley mumbled, trying to remember the girl's name in her head, gulping slightly.

"So, uhhh, my name's Lilly, as we already talked about" Lilly said, smirking, as if she knew everything that was going through Miley's mind.

"Our time now" by the Plain White T's came on, and Lilly jumped up, running out to the dance floor, and Miley grinned, turning around to watch her fully.

The song ended, and Lilly walked over to Miley, looking her up and down, which made Miley smile.

"Wanna go hang out somewhere?" Lilly asked, and this made Miley smile even more.

"Sure, your place or mine?" she asked, laughing a little, then Lilly stood up, smiled at her, and walked out the door, and Miley groaned.

"Why do I always mess shit up" she whispered under her breath, and walked outside, and her jaw dropped.

"What took you so long to get out here?" Lilly asked, leaning against Miley's car, and the other girl just smiled and unlocked the doors.__

Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls

The very next day, he guessed she ran away  
The one and only in his bed so lonely  
But she comes walking in, with coffee and a grin  
Crazy as it seems, it wasn't just a dream  
And all around the world, people shout it out  
The geeks got the girl

Miley woke up and looked around, not seeing Lilly anywhere in sight, and sighing, figureing she had woken up, and freaked out and ran off.

Her bedroom door opened, and Lilly's smiling face appeared, holding two coffee cups in her hands.

"Hi!" Miley yelled, looking a little too happy, and Lilly let out a little laugh.

"Last night was awesome" she said, and Miley smiled brightly, happy to have finally turned 21, and going to that bar.

If she hadn't, who knows where she'd be right now.__

Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world 'cause the geeks get the girls

**AN: YAY!**


End file.
